Nunca le niegues algo a Harry Potter
by Seremoon
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter es un niño pequeño que ha quedado huérfano después de que sus padres fueran asesinados en su propia casa. Pero algo malévolo rodea a Harry y si le niegan algo, una desgracia ocurrirá.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Nunca le niegues algo a Harry Potter**

Un horrible acontecimiento sucedió en un pueblo llamado El Valle de Godric. Un pequeño niño quedó huérfano cuando sus padres fueron asesinados en su propia casa.

Los vecinos, que fueron testigos de todo, contaron a las autoridades su versión de la historia.

" _Los Potter estaban celebrando Halloween con su hijo pequeño disfrazado_ _de_ _demonio. Acorde con varios testigos, vieron a la familia salir a pedir dulces por el pequeño pueblo. Todos conocían y estimaban a la familia Potter. Eran muy amables y buenos, siempre ayudaban a los que lo necesitaban._

 _A eso de las diez de la noche todo estaba relativamente tranquilo. De repente, terribles gritos y ruidos de cosas estrellándose contra las paredes comenzaron a escucharse por toda la calle. Poco a poco, los vecinos salieron para averiguar qué ocurría; emprendiendo camino a la casa de los Potter._

 _Cuando llegaron, los gritos se intensificaron. Algunos vecinos intentaron entrar para ayudar a la familia, pero la puerta no cedía. Intentaron de todo para acceder a la casa, sin embargo, parecía tener vida propia. Estaba completamente sellada, ya que ni golpes e incluso hachas pudieron derribar las puertas o ventanas._

 _Con la incertidumbre y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por la familia, la gente reunida esperó a que todo terminara. Esperaban poder atrapar al atacante cuando saliera, pero eso nunca paso._

 _Después de unos largos y agonizantes minutos, la casa quedó en absoluta oscuridad. Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la calle. Las luces se apagaron y una niebla verde comenzó a salir de la casa, como si fuera una serpiente. La bruma reptó por la calle hasta el cementerio y, ahí, tras una tétrica carcajada, desapareció._

 _Cuando el silencio caló hondo en las personas, llamaron a la policía. Todos acordaron esperar a que las autoridades llegaran, pero un fuerte llanto los hizo cambiar de opinión. Al final, decidieron aventurarse para rescatar al pequeño que lloraba a gritos inconsolablemente._

 _Al entrar, lo que vieron los dejó petrificados y asqueados. Varias personas regresaron afuera a vaciar sus estómagos._

 _En todas las paredes, desde la sala hasta la cocina, había manchas de sangre; parecía que hubieran matado a un animal ahí dentro. En la sala y parte del recibidor, encontraron la parte superior del señor Potter: restos de su cuerpo y órganos regados en todo el piso. Sus vísceras estaban colgando de las ventanas como si fueran luces de Navidad. Y debajo de ellas, la cabeza de James estaba partida por la mitad. La escena era grotesca._

 _Al caminar hacia la cocina, lograron encontrar unas pinzas con materia viscosa y gris en la punta. La televisión estaba encendida y se veía un documental sobre momificación: al parecer había servido de inspiración al atacante._

 _Pero lo peor de todo, fue encontrar la parte inferior de James cortada en pedazos y mezclada con varios ingredientes en un molde para hornear. ¡Alguien quiso cocinarlo!_

 _La gente que entró en la casa, enseguida supo que nada podrían hacer. Eso había sido una tortura y, ahora, los gritos espeluznantes tenían mucho sentido._

 _Y esto aún no terminaba._

 _Al tratar de subir las escaleras, se percataron que estaban cubiertas de sangre. Sin embargo, se podía apreciar la figura de una serpiente, como si reptara sobre ellas. El rastro llegaba a la habitación del pequeño. No obstante, antes de entrar, los vecinos revisaron las habitaciones contiguas sin encontrar nada ni a nadie. El atacante había desaparecido y ellos no lograron ver nada._

 _La señora Figg, quien a veces era la niñera de los Potter, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta. Harry se encontraba sentado en su cuna y en sus manos tenía algo que llamó su atención. No podía ver muy bien qué era, pero necesitaba acercarse al pequeño para sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente._

 _Harry, al verla, comenzó a llorar más fuerte; mientras tanto, trataba de mover la cabeza de su madre para que esta despertara. La señora Figg ahogó un grito, pues no quería asustar más al pequeño. Con mucho cuidado lo cargó y lo sacó de la cuna, dejando sobre ella el cuerpo destazado de Lily Potter._

 _Mientras las personas salían de la casa, un súbito miedo los invadió. El shock no les permitía reaccionar de forma adecuada con el pequeño._

 _Cuando la policía llegó, todos comenzaron a dar su versión de los hechos._

 _«¡La persona que hizo esto, está realmente enfermo!»_

 _«¡Fue un demente, no encuentro otra explicación!»_

 _«¡Solamente alguien poseído pudo haber hecho tal aberración!»_

 _Eran algunas de las expresiones que la señora Figg alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos._

 _Sin embargo, nadie se percató que el pequeño Harry le sonreía a una sombra con ojos rojos y nariz de serpiente a lo lejos, oculto en la oscuridad. Ni de la sonrisa del pequeño, la cual era de felicidad y satisfacción."_

Y aún ahora, aunque ya han pasado tres años de aquel horrible suceso, cuentan las personas que han estado cerca del pequeño que, a donde quiera que vaya Harry Potter, una sombra de ojos rojos y nariz de serpiente lo acompaña. Y si alguien le niega algo al pequeño, una desgracia como la de sus padres ocurre.

* * *

 _NA: Bueno, aquí está mi historia. Tenía tantas ideas que al final no me decidía por cual escribir. Al final resulto esto. El terror no es mi fuerte, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que les agrade. Gracias a Kristy SR por betear esta historia._


End file.
